memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Excalibur/Breaking the Ice/Chapter One
The Excalibur is next to the ice comet as the Vulcan cruiser flies next to the ship. In his quarters Typhuss gets ready to go on duty as Kate wraps her arms around him and kissed his cheek. I wished we were on our honeymoon right now at least there we didn't have to worry about this war with the Klingons Kate says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. I know, when I get some time off I will take you somewhere nice so we can relax says Typhuss as he looks at Kate. She smiles at him. That's what we need and this whole crew needs but far from us Kate says as she gets her uniform on and looks at Typhuss. He smiles at her. Yeah says Typhuss as he looks at Kate. She looks at him. Oh and don't forget we're to record a message to the Princeton Elementary School at 1400 hours today Kate says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. Right, I almost forgot about that says Typhuss as he looks at Kate. Typhuss gets up to leave the quarters to the shuttlebay to give John his mission orders about the away team mission. In the shuttlebay shuttlecraft Copernicus is being prep for take off as Captain Halliwell walks over to the landing party. Captain I was just about to call you we're ready to leave for the comet any advice you wanna give? John asked as he looked at Typhuss. Captain Halliwell looks at him. Yeah, be careful out there and don't take any risks Commander says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. Aye, sir Commander Martin says as he and Lieutenant Garabaldi gets into the shuttle as the door closes the shuttle's engines power up and the shuttlebay doors opened and the shuttle flies out of the bay and heads towards the comet. In the shuttle Commander Martin is at the pilot console as the shuttle is shaking hard. I wasn't expecting the turbulence to be this tough we should be in the eye of it Commander Martin says as he looks at the console then at the Lieutenant. Michael looks at Commander Martin. I knew I should of skipped lunch Garabaldi says as he looks at the Commander. Then the shuttle stops shaking. We're through searching for a landing site there it's the closes to Lieutenant Ellis's ore Commander Martin says as he looks at the console read out. The shuttle sets down as the team gets into their EV suits and gather their gear and heads out to the ore as Commander Martin is looking at the tricorder. We're on top of it let's break out the drill Commander Martin says as he looks at the Lieutenant. Mr. Garabaldi looks at his tricorder. Commander we're going to have to make a crater for the dig site in order to drill Lieutenant Garabaldi says as he looks at Commander Martin. Before the Commander could speak they hear the errie sound of a cloaking device deactivating and are shocked by the site of a Klingon battle cruiser. On the bridge of the Excalibur Captain Halliwell walks onto the bridge as the red lights are flashing he looks at Lieutenant T'Laura to hail the battle cruiser. Hailing frequencies open Captain your on Lieutenant T'Laura says as she looks at Captain Halliwell. Captain Halliwell looks at the viewer and introduces himself to the Klingon battle cruiser. I'm Captain Typhuss James Halliwell of the Federation starship Excalibur, what do you want says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. T'Laura looks at console. No response sir Lieutenant T'Laura says as she looks at her console and then at Captain Halliwell. Ensign Tyson looks at the console. Sir their charging weapons but their not targeting us, their targeting the away team's position Ensign Tyson says as she looks at the read out and then turns to Captain Halliwell. Captain Halliwell tries to get the Klingons to back off. Stay away from our away team or I will be forced to fire on your ship says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen.